The Archer and The Bird
by attrativechaff
Summary: A remake of my previous Traught story. Traught. Nightwing/Artemis
1. Jason's Death

**A/N: Wally and Artemis are not together, nor have they ever been in this version.**

Batman rushed into Mount Justice, he frantically looked around the room. Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis, there was no Nightwing. Batman grunted, recently Robin, Jason Todd had died and Nightwing wasn't taking it well.

Batman turned to leave, Artemis stood "Bats, where is Nightwing?" She asked worried, Batman glanced at her and motioned her to follow him.

* * *

Nightwing bust through the window of the office of the Amusement Mile in Gotham. He quickly knocked out two thugs and turned his attention toward his target, The Joker. He smiled devilishly at Nightwing "Where's DaddyBats?" He asked crackling, Nightwing lunged at him.

He wrapped his hands around The Joker's throat, Joker pushed the former boy wonder off him "Oh… This is interesting, come to avenge your dead brother?" He asked with his smile not once fading, tears burned in Nightwing's eyes

He reach for the gun he had hid in his utility belt, he aimed it the Joker's head, The Joker burst into a loud laughter that echoed throughout the Amusement Park, Nightwing prepared to take the clown's life.

Artemis ran in front of Nightwing "Move." He demanded, tear trickling down his cheek, "Please… Don't do this" she begged her best friend, Nightwing fell to his knees and started to sob. Batman jumped on the Joker and started to beat on him

Artemis pulled him into a tight hug, Nightwing dropped the gun, he looked at his hands in horror, he was going to kill someone, he never thought he would sink that low. Artemis clutched him tighter, they sat on the ground in each other's arms.

* * *

They all returned to Mount Justice, Artemis leaned against Nightwing, He sighed. Wally looked at his friend, He had never seen Dick cry, they all pictured him as the leader that always knew what to do, but now his cheeks burned red from crying

Artemis turned to Dick "Are you going to be okay?" She asked, Dick shook his head "No" he answered truthfully "Thank you, for not letting me do that" he thanked, she smiled "Don't mention it" she joked, Dick smiled weakly, he left to go to his room.

Dick walked back out of his room in the morning, it was just him and Artemis, she stood to talk to him. Dick walked closer to her, he reached into his belt and gave her something, She tilted her head "What's that" she asked, he frowned

"When you press this button, a wire in my suit will active and electrocute me, it will knock me unconscious and in extreme situations… Kill me" he explained, Artemis's jaw hung open, "In case I ever lose it like I did yesterday" he continued, he placed it in her hand and closed her fingers

She shook her head "Dick… I can't take this" she tried, "Artemis please, I don't want to ever cross that line and you're the only one I trust enough to give this too" he begged, Artemis frowned "Okay…" she muttered

Artemis didn't like the idea of killing or knocking out her best friend, but she took the button. What really terrified her was if she ever had to use it.


	2. Savior

Artemis didn't get any sleep that night, she thought about any situations that she would have to use the button, she hated having this responsibility. Dick was like a brother to her, sometimes she wishes he was more, she could never hurt him.

She was worriedly paced her room, there was a knock at the door, she walked over and opened the door, it slid open to reveal a shirtless Dick Grayson, she blushed furiously, he had gotten more comfy in the cave, he almost never wore his glasses anymore, there was no reason to

She tried to focus on his face, looking away from his abs and large biceps. He smiled at the deep shade of red on her face, "Sorry, I just woke up" he frowned when he saw the bags under her eyes "Did you sleep?" he asked aggravated, she shook her head

Dick put his hand on her shoulder and pulled he a bit closer "Mis' what's wrong?" he asked concerned, she shook her head "I'm fine" she lied, he shook his head back at her "No, you're not. Go to sleep, I'm giving you the day off" he smiled at her

"Dick really I'm fine" she tried, Dick just shook his head "Mis' I'm giving you the day off" he repeated, he gave her a big grin which made her heart flutter "Thanks Boss" she joked, she gave a quick hug and tried to sleep

* * *

Hours later she was awoken by a man's voice yelling, she ran out of her room and sprinted to the screams. She ran into the med bay to see Dick with his mask off and his eyes turned completely white, he had two knives and he was surrounded by the team "Dick, what the hell?" she yelled, Kid Flash turned to glance at the voice

Dick lunged at his best friend while his back was turned, he jabbed one of the knives into Kid Flash's back, he cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Kaldur lunged at him, Dick countered him by crashing his foot into Kaldur's neck.

Dick turned to Artemis and smiled devilishly "That's interesting" he muttered, he laughed and pointed towards her pocket "Do it. You know there's no other way to stop him" he stated plainly, he dropped his knives "Do it." He stated again

They all turned to Artemis, confused. She pulled out the button that Dick had given her the day before she thought back to what he said _"In case I ever lose it again"_. She prepared to press the button, tears flowed freely down her face

She shook her head and rushed toward him "Dick… please" she begged, He chuckled "Dick isn't here anymore" he explained, tears continued down her face, she crashed her lips against his, Dick's eyes slowly returned to their natural colors, he felt her tears run down her face pressed up against his

She pulled away "Wow…" he smirked, she blushed lightly, "You're back…" she hugged him tightly. They did a few test on him to make sure it was really him again. Then he explained a corrupted version of Deadman took over his body, he still wasn't sure why he did it though.

* * *

After they had all gone to bed, Dick and Artemis were the only ones left in the room "So…" he started, "That kiss was just to bring me back right?" he asked, Artemis scratched the back of her head and nodded "Yes, I mean why… else would I?" she asked

Dick shrugged, they both stood and left to their separate rooms, Artemis sighed as she prepared to go to bed, there was a knock at her door. She opened it to see Dick "It wasn't to bring me back was it?" he asked, she shook her head

Dick placed his hands on her waist as their lips met. She pulled Dick into her room and shut the door.


	3. Haly's Circus

Artemis's body was pressed up against Dick's when she woke up, she smiled and rolled off of him, she giggled at her idea. She grabbed Dick's shirt out of the crumpled pile of clothes and slipped it on her small body compared to the large shirt.

She stood and stretched her arms, Dick groaned, the bed they slept in definitely wasn't meant for two. He glanced at the girl standing feet away from her, he smiled at her, "Good Morning" he smiled brightly at her. She rolled her eyes "Shut up" she joked as he stood and kissed her.

He stretched and pointed his thumb towards the door "I better go, what will the team think" he joked, she kissed him again. He walked out of her room, he sighed. He walked into the living area of the cave wearing only sweat pants

Wally raised his eyebrow, Dick looked at him "What?" he asked, Wally smiled "You know… I heard the weirdest noises coming from Artemis's room" Wally grinned even bigger when Dick stiffened "I-it was nothing" he stuttered, Conner groaned "It was _not_ nothing, I heard everything" he ensured

Dick sighed "Stupid Superhearing" he muttered under his breath, they all laughed. Artemis walked in with a green tank top and black short shorts, Dick smiled at her. Wally sped to her "So, if there's a one to ten scale, he would be like a two right?" he joked, Artemis realized what they were laughing about.

She blushed a deep shade of red and turned to Dick "You told them?!" she almost yelled, Dick chuckled "It wasn't me, It was Supes" he explained with a grin on his face, Artemis relaxed a bit. Dick grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the group

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, she sighed "This is why I can't be mad at you" she complained. Dick smiled "I want to show you something" She went to go get dressed, when she returned he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the Zeta tube, he entered a code that was unfamiliar to her.

* * *

They beamed into a large tent she didn't know where they were. Dick smiled and went over to hug some of the performers, she immediately knew where they were, Haly's Circus, the place where Dick grew up, the place where his parents were murdered, and the place Dick purchased a few years ago.

Dick turned back to her with a smile on his place, she had been here before on a mission but never just for fun. She smiled back at him, He grabbed her hand and they walked around the tent, he said hello to a few people, his smile never faded

He was always in a perky mood but she had never seen him _this_ happy. He turned to her, his smile as big as ever, "Trapeze?" he asked, she wasn't sure what she meant "What?" she asked plainly, he showed her a giant trapeze act, they climbed the ladder

She got nervous when she was at the top, she had done this before but nothing to _this_ scale, they were at least five hundred feet in the air. Dick saw her fear, he grabbed her waist, he smirked at her "Hold on" he whispered, "Wha-" she tried, but he had already pushed off

They swung through the air, she clung tightly to him when she remembered there wasn't a net to catch them. They landed softly on the opposite side of the Trapeze act. She pulled away from him and smiled "That was fun!" she exclaimed

He grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, he pulled away and smirked, "What are you going to do?" she asked nervously, his smirk formed into a smile as he pulled them both off the edge. She screamed for her life as they plummeted to the ground

They suddenly stopped, Dick brought his grapple. She looked up to see them safely and slowly going down to the ground, when they separated at the ground she was she was still shaking. He laughed and put his hand on her shoulder "Are you okay" he asked still laughing

"A-asshole" she muttered, Dick laughed and cupped his hand in her chin "Do you really think I would let you fall?" he smiled brightly. The answer was no, there was a reason that she clung to him when they fell, she trusted him and that was a luxury she didn't give out easily "No, it's just hard to think when I'm falling to my death" she laughed

Dick pecked her on the lips as they walked out of the tent. There was a limo waiting for them, she raised her eyebrow at him, he opened her door for her and got in after her. Dick sat next to her and smiled "Hey Al, Take us to the Manor" he told the driver, Alfred nodded as they drove off.

* * *

When Artemis woke up, she was once again pressed up against Dick, the bed was huge this time. She stood, Alfred had left them a pair of fresh clothes, she got dressed, it was green hoodie and black skinny jeans. Dick rolled off the bed, he glanced at the clothes, he shrugged and grabbed sweat pants and slipped them on

He pulled Artemis into a kiss, "Hey my brother is kinda crazy" he explained, she was confused, she knew he thought of Jason as a brother but he died a few months ago "Who would that be?" she asked, he playfully hit his head "Hello Megan!" he joked, "Timothy Drake, but just call him Tim" he explained

They walked out of the room together; they walked into the living area. A knock came at the door, Dick kissed her on the forehead and walked over to door, he pulled open the door, "J-jay?" he stuttered, It was Jason, he's alive.


	4. He's Back

Dick kissed Artemis on the forehead, she walked into the kitchen and smiled brightly at Alfred "What's cooking?" she asked simply, Alfred opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the sound of a loud thud. Artemis rushed into the room next to them.

Dick had his hand clasped firmly around a neck that belonged to a teenage with ebony hair with a streak of white, he was taller than Dick. Artemis rushed over to Dick and pulled him off "Who the hell are you?!" he yelled at the boy, the boy cleared his throat "You know me Dickie-bird. Jason" he explained

Artemis knew only one Jason, Jason Todd, Dick's brother that was also dead. She used all of her strength to hold back a struggling Dick, "My brother is dead!" he exclaimed, Jason smirked "When has that ever stopped us?" he asked cockily.

Dick relaxed a bit and his eyes widened "W-who told you that?" he muttered, Jason smirked "You did, Dickie-bird" he still had the smirk on his face, "Do want me to spell it out in front of your lady friend?" he told him looking at Artemis, she looked at Dick confused "What is he talking about?" she asked, Dick shook his head "You're dead, I… I saw your body!" he exclaimed, Jason smirked shaking his head

* * *

Jason came inside and explained everything to them, he had died in the explosion that Joker set off, Ras al Gaul revived him using the pit. Artemis slowly took all of this in, Dick's smile returned to his face "You're back" he muttered hugging his brother, Jason uncomfortably hugged back "You were always so touchy feely" he complained

When everything finally settled down Jason left, Dick's smile was big, Artemis scratched her arm as she walked up to him "Dick… What was he talking about when he said 'That's never stopped us',?" she asked, Dick sighed "A year ago, I was working with the League when… when I died" he muttered, Artemis was shocked

"H-how?" she stuttered, "Lex Luthor brought me back" he explained, she hugged him tightly "I'm sorry I brought it up" she apologized, he chuckled "It's fine, I knew it would come up eventually" he smiled as he kissed her. She smirked at him "So I'm dating a Zombie?" she giggled, Dick smiled back at her "Yep, although I am a pretty sexy zombie" he smirked

Dick kissed her again, he pulled away to see a certain Bat waiting impatiently, Dick jumped at the sight of him "Hey Bruce" he greeted and tried to go back to Artemis but she held him back "Dick, tell him" she ordered, Dick groaned and turned to Batman

* * *

Dick explained that Jason was back, Batman didn't seem to phased by his son's return. Batman walked towards the Batcave "I'm going to find him" he explained, Dick shrugged and turned back to Artemis, she was sleeping soundly on the couch next to him. Dick smiled and picked her up

He carried her to the guest room, she usually slept in the bed with him but he didn't want to wake her. He set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Alfred smiled at the two, Dick walked out of the room, and stopped when he saw Alfred

"I can see you care about Miss Crock" Alfred said plainly to him, Dick paused and thought for a minute. He nodded "I love her, Alfred"

 **A/N: So just to clear something up, Dick really did die in the comic, in forever evil he died and was brought back by Luthor.**


	5. The L-Word

Artemis slowly opened her eyes, she saw Dick walking out of the room, that's when she heard it. She heard Alfred say something to him but couldn't tell what, but she heard all five words that came out of his mouth "I think I love her" he said it clearly. Artemis's heart fluttered when she heard the words, she wanted to run out and tell it back to him but she was nervous and tired, so she slept.

Artemis's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight spilled into the room. She stood and ran to the bathroom, she felt sick, she threw up in the toilet. She wasn't sure why, she didn't feel sick, she walked into the Kitchen to see her boyfriend cooking something over the stove "Hey Babe" he said flashing her a smile

She felt nervous, she didn't know how to bring it up, Dick walked over to her leaving his pan, he put his hand on her hips and kissed her, her heart fluttered much like it did the night before. He walked back to the pan, she opened her mouth to tell him but she didn't know how to

Artemis stood there flustered, Dick smirked at her "Something on your mind?" he asked, Artemis looked at him, he turned to face her, he wrapped his hands around her waist, she groaned "Do I have to spell it out for you, Boy Wonder?" she asked, he leaned in to where their lips touched

She felt a grin grow on his face as he pulled away "Seriously, is something wrong?" he asked with a touch of concern in his voice. She smiled at his worry "Dick, I L-O-V-E you" she said hugging his chest, his eyes widened a bit but he didn't hesitate to answer back "I love you too" he smirked at her.

He went in for another kiss, a groan came from behind them, they both turned to see Tim Drake in his Robin costume, "Sorry to interrupt… _this,_ but Batman has a Bat-family emergency" he explained, Artemis pouted a bit, Dick kissed her forehead and gave her a wink "I'll be back before you know it" Dick and Robin both fled to the Batcave.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Dick left when Artemis received a knock at the Manor door, she walked over and opened it to reveal Kaldur, Wally, and Zatanna waiting for her "Hey Arty" Zatanna greeted, the group invited themselves into the Manor

"Where's Jeeves?" Wally asked kicking his shoes off, Artemis rolled her eyes "His name is Alfred… and Dick gave him the day off" she explained, Kaldur glanced around "Speaking of Richard, where is he?" he asked, the team turned their attention to Artemis, who was wearing his large sweatshirt

Wally smirked "He's doing something with Robin and Batman" she told them taking a seat next to Zatanna, Wally put his feet on the table in front of them. Dick walked into the room "Hey Mis', I'm ba-" he was interrupted by the fact that more than just Artemis was in his living room

Zatanna blushed, he wasn't wearing a shirt, Wally snickered, Artemis glared at him "Put a shirt on" she ordered, Dick rolled his eyes "But this is my house" he tried with a smile as Artemis continued glaring daggers at him. He held his hands up in surrender and left to change. Wally couldn't control his giggling.

* * *

Dick came back minutes later with sweatpants and a Nightwing t-shirt, Wally laughed "So humble" he muttered, Dick plopped down on an empty loveseat, Artemis switched seats to sit next to him "So… what are you doing here?" asked the three unannounced guest, "The League gave us the day off" Kaldur explained

They sat there in an awkward silence, Wally tapped his foot rapidly, "Well… lets go watch a movie" Dick interpreted, They all shrugged and headed for the door. Dick looked at them confused "Where are you guys going" he asked, "The movies" Wally said slowly, Dick chuckled and led them to Bruce's personal theater.

They all watched Dumbo, Dick was obsessed with the movie. They all were having a great time until something weird happened, in the middle of the movie Artemis rushed out of the theater, they all looked at confused. She came back her face was pale, "Mis' is something wrong?" Dick asked concerned, she smiled weakly at him "Fine" she put simply

Zatanna nudged Wally "It's getting late, we should get going" she suggested, Wally nodded as he, Zatanna, and Kaldur walked out of the Manor. After he said goodbye to everyone Dick walked to Artemis "Hey Babe, seriously are you okay" he asked concerned, she nodded "I'm just tired… let's go to bed" she pulled him into his bedroom and they slept.


	6. A Surprise

Dick opened his eyes, Artemis wasn't next to him. He swung his feet off the bed and walked to the bathroom that is connected to the room. Artemis's head was in the toilet, he sighed "Artemis, I'm taking you to the doctor" he stated plainly, Artemis's head bobbed up, she sighed and nodded.

A few hours later they arrived at a doctor's office, Dick clutched Artemis's hand tightly as he rapidly tapped his foot, the Doctor came back with some papers in his hand "Well, Miss Crock… I have some news" he muttered, Dick's hand tightened "There is nothing wrong with you medically but…" he paused, Dick got nervous 'there's always a but' he thought. The doctor looked Artemis in the eyes "One of the test we took confirmed that you are… pregnant" he told Artemis

Artemis's face was pale, "I'll leave you two alone" he remarked as he left the room, "Pregnant…" he repeated the doctors words, Artemis nodded her head, "What… do we do?" she asked unsure. Dick grabbed both of her hand and looked at her "I don't know but… I'm with you no matter what" he gave a reassuring smile, she nodded.

After filling out some papers they walked out hands clutched together, "A Baby" Dick repeated, Artemis smiled and nodded.

* * *

They drove back to the Manor, Alfred greeted them with a two cups on a silver platter "Welcome back, Coffee?" he asked holding the platter closer, Dick started to reach for the cup but he stopped, he knew Artemis couldn't have any and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable so they both declined.

Alfred raised his eyebrow for a moment but shrugged it off and went to offer the other residents of the house the coffee. Dick looked at Artemis as Alfred walked away "When are we going to tell everybody?" he asked happily, she shrugged. Batman walked into the room "Dick, Artemis, get dressed, we have a situation" he explained, Artemis started to walk towards the Batcave

Dick pulled her back by her waist, "Umm… Maybe you should sit this one out" he suggested, Artemis pouted, Dick smiled and kissed her cheek "I love you, I'll be back in a while" he told her jogging with Batman.

* * *

Artemis sat around the house, bored; she had never had to stay behind during a mission. She walked down to the Batcave, she looked at Dick's old Robin costume, she smiled at the memories _"We'll laugh about this one day"_ , She started to leave the cave when the Batmobile sped into the cave

Batman and Robin leapt out of the Batmobile and dragged Dick out of it, when she saw him she was hit with many emotions, the main one being _fear_. Dick was dragged out of the car, he had two slashed on his chest they were still bleeding, a knife in his leg, and a bullet wound that went through his shoulder.

Artemis rushed to her unconscious boyfriend, tears burning in her eyes. She sobbed loudly, "Dick?!" she cried, Robin held her back, his injuries are bad. Batman lifted him on to a table, Alfred rushed over with his blazer off and his sleeves rolled up, he started by taking the bullet out of his shoulder. Tim held her tightly "Arty, he'll be fine" he tried, she ignored him breaking free of his grip

"Dick!" she called again, Batman turned away from his oldest son and pulled her away, Bruce pointed toward the stairs "Artemis… please, we'll take care of him. Just try to get some rest" he suggested, she reluctantly nodded her head.

Artemis didn't get any sleep that night, she sat in his bed sobbing with her legs to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I fractured my ankle in a football game. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy**


	7. You're the Reason

Artemis was rocking slowly in Dick's bed, "Please… don't die" she muttered to herself. Tim walked into the room, he looked at her and frowned "Umm… Dick's awake" he told her, Artemis looked up at him with a glimpse of hope in her eyes. She walked quickly down to the Batcave.

Dick sat up, he winced as he sat up too quickly. Artemis rushed over to him with tears burning in her eyes. She tried not to hurt him but she couldn't help herself, she hugged him tightly, Dick smiled weakly "Miss me?" he asked with a smirk on his face, Artemis smiled as all of her fear and worry turned to glee.

"I-I thought y-you were…" she was cut off by him pulling her into a tight hug, he chuckled "You can't get rid of me that easy" he joked, she playfully hit his arm, he softly put his hand on her cheek "I love you" he whispered, they put their foreheads together "I love me too" she joked as she kissed him lightly

A few hours later Dick was back on his feet, he has to wrap his shoulder and chest but other than that he was okay, Dick wrapped his un-bandaged arm around Artemis's shoulders and kissed her cheek. Dick leaned on her as they walked up the stairs, "Please… don't do that to me again" she asked, Dick paused, he was in deep thought. He looked at Artemis "Maybe… I should take some time off" he stated, Artemis snorted "Well, Duh… you aren't exactly in fighting condition" she told him.

Dick shook his head as they entered the Manor "No… I mean leave the team and Batman… at least until the baby is born" he explained, Artemis looked dumbstruck by his words, "Dick…" she started "I don't want to make you do that" she told him as they sat on a couch, not losing their position. Dick smiled weakly at her

"Mis' before I passed out, I thought. When I fell to the ground, I thought about how he/her would have grown up without their father, and about what you would do" he looked down "The truth is… I would have given up if I didn't know you were waiting for me" he continued, tears flowed down her face

He sat in deep thought again "I got back up after I was shot… I could have stayed there and died and given up… but I couldn't do that to you" he smiled "So I got back up" he finished. Artemis hugged his chest tightly, she didn't know what to what to say so she hugged him.

Dick's eyes fluttered open, Artemis's head was still buried into his chest, he smiled. Artemis looked up at him "I love you" she said wiping the makeup off of her face, he smiled "I love me too" he repeated the words that she said, Artemis chuckled and hugged him.

* * *

A few minutes later Artemis came out of the bathroom with a pale face, Dick's face expression turned to concerned "Artemis, are you sure there's nothing we can do about the morning sickness" he asked worried, she kissed his cheek "Dick, I'm fine and no, there's nothing we can do" she smiled brightly at him "Why are you the one worried? You have two new scars a hole in your shoulder and another hole in your leg" she joked

Dick smiled back at her, they sat there in awkward silence "Dick!" she cried, he jumped at the sudden noise "What?" he asked, she smiled "I know what we can do!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived an apartment complex that was in shambles, Dick looked at his girlfriend in confusion. She just smiled and pulled him into the building, They opened the door, to see a small woman in a wheelchair "Baby Girl!" the woman cried. Dick knew who it was, Artemis's mother otherwise known as Huntress.

She released Dick's hand and hugged her mother, Dick walked closer to the two with a slight limp, Artemis's mother glanced at Dick "Artemis, I think your friend is hurting" she showed a slight smirk on her face. Artemis turned to Dick "Dick are you okay?" she asked inspecting his leg, Dick chuckled "Mis', I'm fine" he reassured

He walked closer to Artemis's mother and held his hand out "Hi, I'm Dick Grayson. You must be Artemis's mother" he greeted, she smiled back at him "You can call me Paula" she shook his hand "Dick Grayson? _The_ Dick Grayson" she smirked at Artemis

Artemis blushed a deep red "Artemis has told me so much about you" she explained to him, Dick looked at Artemis and smirked "Well _Huntress_ , she has told me about you too" he smirked, her eyes widened a bit but she smiled back. Artemis's face turned from a deep red to a dead white "I'll be back" she ran to the bathroom

Dick took his opportunity and sat near Paula, "Paula… I'm in love with your daughter" he paused "And since her dad isn't in the best… situation" he glanced back at the bathroom, he pulled out a ring with a rather large diamond on it, "I'm going to propose to her… I would like your permission" he said trying to find the right words

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Dick… I may not know you, but for the last month every time Artemis calls me she always has something to say about you, she loves you and I can see you love her…" she paused "But though she won't admit it, she is fragile, so if you hurt her, she has a super villain father, an assassin sister, and an archer brother-in-law" she smiled at her "Yes, you have my permission"

Artemis walked out of bathroom; she looked at them two "You okay Mis'?" Dick asked, She nodded her head, Paula smiled at her. They stayed for a couple hours more, telling Paula about the baby and Dick telling her about himself

* * *

They arrived at the Manor, Artemis hugged tightly "Tired?" she asked, Dick smirked "Not at all" he told her, she smirked back at him "Good" she stated plainly as she pulled him into their bedroom.


	8. Popping the Question

One Week Later

Dick grunted as he pulled another dresser into the house. He pushed it into place, he glanced back at Artemis and smiled, "Is this good?" he whined with a cheeky smile, she nodded and kissed him. Superboy walked in with a couch on his back, he sat the couch down and smiled at the couple "That's it, me and M'gann will take the moving truck back" he gave them a wave and walked out the house.

Artemis looked around the house, it was huge though it wasn't as large as Wayne Manor but it was still huge, it had five bedrooms and six bathrooms, a rather large kitchen and dining room, plus a training room.

Dick smiled brightly at Artemis, they took their first big step when she said yes when he asked her to move in with him. Artemis smiled back at him, he had given up Nightwing for the past few days for her, she didn't want him to stop Nightwing but she did like having him around.

* * *

They hung around the house for a few hours until they got a knock at the door, Dick jogged over to the door and swung it open to reveal Wally with his arm wrapped around Zatanna, Dick snorted and raised his eyebrow "Hey Wally, Hey Zee. What's up?" he greeted trying to tone down his snickering.

"We're here to eat all your food!" he exclaimed as they walked into the house, Zatanna left Wally's side as she rushed over to Artemis to talk with her, Wally pouted a bit, Dick snorted again "So… you and Zee" he started, Wally smirked "Yep" he stated simply "So, You, Artemis, and a Baby" he countered.

Dick's eyes widened "How the hell do you know that? We haven't even told anybody" he asked, Wally smiled "Supes told me" he explained, Dick shook his head "Stupid Superhearing" he repeated the words he had said weeks ago.

Dick sat next to Artemis and Wally took a seat next to Zatanna, Dick whispered something to Artemis making her giggle. Dick smiled brightly "So Wally, does Zee know?" he asked, Artemis raised an eyebrow at Dick, Wally shook his head "Just me and Supes" he explained. Dick explained to Artemis quickly and quietly, she blushed a bit and turned to Zatanna.

"What's going on?" she asked confused, she glanced at all three of them "Well… I'm pregnant" she told her, Zatanna's eyes lit up "Really?!" she asked excitedly, Artemis happily nodded. Zatanna's attention turned to Dick "I swear if you hurt her – I will find you and I will turn you into a frog" she giggled but Dick had a feeling that she was serious.

* * *

Later, Dick made them some food and they sat down to eat. Wally rubbed his hands together and dug in, Zatanna was jumping up and down in her seat, "So Arty, Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, Dick put his fingers in his ears and closed his eyes. Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled his hands away "Dick relax. I don't know, I can find out in a few weeks but Dick doesn't want to know" she explained.

Zatanna rapid fired questions at her best friend until Wally stood up, "Well, I'm going to the bathroom" he stated plainly. Dick's eyes lit up, "Zee, maybe you should go too" he immediately face palmed himself, Zatanna cocked her head "Nope… don't think I would want that" she said slightly confused

Dick stood up and pushed the two out of the room "Just give me ten minutes" he whispered as he shut the door. Dick put his hand into his pocket, he walked closer to Artemis "Mis' I love you" he said truthfully, Artemis raised an eyebrow "Dick, What are you doing?" she asked

Dick slowly got on one knee, Artemis put her hand over her mouth "Artemis, you're my best friend and I just happened to fall in love you, so…" he pulled out a ring with an blue diamond in the middle and two emeralds on each side of the diamond "Will you marry me?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes!" she answered; Dick slipped the ring onto her finger. There was knock on the door that Dick had rushed their friends into "Can we come in yet? We're dying out here!" Wally exclaimed.

 **A/N: So there it is, Artemis is one month pregnant and now Dick and Artemis are engaged.**


	9. The Fire

Two Days Later

After Dick proposed to Artemis, they shared this information with Wally and Zatanna but have neglected to tell anyone else. They also haven't told anyone else about Artemis's pregnancy. Now they were going to Wayne Manor to spill the news.

Artemis nervously followed Dick up the steps to the front door of the Manor. Though she won't admit it, Artemis is scared of The Batman, she squeezed Dick's hand tightly, he looked back at her as they got to the door, he pecked her on the lips "Don't worry" he stated and gave her a reassuring smile.

Dick knocked on the door, a few seconds later the door swung open. Alfred smiled at the two "Master Dick, Miss Crock. What a pleasant surprise" he said as they walked inside the Manor. Dick smiled brightly as he saw Tim and a smaller boy chasing after him.

Artemis looked confused, she didn't know the other kid. The kid tackled Tim to the ground "Drake, give it back!" he screamed, Tim held his hands up in surrender and handed him a notebook. Dick walked up to the kid "Hey Dami, Hey Tim. What's up" he greeted, Tim rolled his eyes "I found Damian's journal!" he cried, Damian punched Tim's chest.

Damian looked over at Artemis, "And whom might this beauty be" he greeted, two of Dick's brother had flirted with her now. Dick crouched down and whispered something to Damian, his eyes widened and he looked back at Dick "Really?" he asked, Dick nodded. Damian groaned and walked out of the room.

Dick walked back over to Artemis "That's Damian. Damian Wayne al Ghul" he explained, she looked at him to confirm what he had just said, Dick grinned "Yep. Wayne as in Bruce Wayne and al Ghul" he explained.

Bruce walked into the room and looked at Dick "What are you guys doing here?" he asked nonchalantly, Dick scratched the back of his head "Well, me and Artemis have something to tell you" he explained, he looked at her "Which one first?" he joked, her face was pale.

Dick grabbed her right hand and showed Bruce, he glanced the ring as he lost the color in his face. Dick cleared his throat "There's something else" Bruce gulped, "Bruce… I'm pregnant" Artemis told him. Any sign of color in his face was gone.

"H-how long?" he stuttered, "One Month" she stated, Tim's mouth hung open. Bruce nodded "Okay" he said… 'Wait what?' they both thought, Bruce paused "Dick… I don't like this but… I'm not blind, you guys are great and you guys are going to be great parents" he smiled weakly at them.

* * *

They stood there, dumbstruck. They hung around for a while and talked about the wedding and the baby. They left a few hours later, Artemis walked towards Dick's Jaguar with a smile on her face. She opened the passenger door to his car and got in, Dick got in shortly after her.

He started the car, "That went better than expected" he said as they pulled out of the driveway, Artemis smiled and nodded. They drove towards to their house until the car skidded to a stop, there was a fire. Artemis gasped, her mother lived in that building. Dick pulled into an alleyway, he pulled on a blue hood and his domino mask, he kissed Artemis "I'll be right back" he promised, he got out of the car and swung into the fire.

Artemis nervously waited for her fiancé to return. He crashed out of the building with several people behind him, he quickly looked at the people he saved, he shook his head and jumped back into the building.

* * *

Dick sprinted though the building, it was crumbling around him. He slammed his shoulder into a door, he entered the room, he saw Paula lying on the ground. He ran to her and picked her up and ran out of the building.

Dick jumped out of the building, shielding his future mother-in-law. Tears welled up in Artemis's eyes when she saw her mother, Dick ran to an ambulance and let her go to a hospital.

Dick sped to the hospital. When they got there, she was being rushed to the E.R., All they could do was wait. Artemis cried on Dick's shoulder until a doctor talked to them, "I'm sorry, there's nothing else we can do. We aren't sure how much time she has left, you can go talk to her" he explained

Dick and Artemis walked to Paula's room. Paula smiled when they walked into the room, she looked at "Nightwing huh?" she asked, Dick smiled weakly. Artemis held her tears back "Mom… I love you" she muttered. Dick sighed "I'm sorry… this is all my fault" he tried, Paula scoffed "No it's not… I should have known he would come for me" she told them.

Dick looked at her, anger in his eyes " _He?_ " he almost yelled, Paula grinned and looked at Artemis "Your boyfriend is protective" she joked, she looked at her mother "What do you mean 'he'?" she asked with concern.

Paula sighed "Sportsmaster"


	10. My Biggest Fear

A few hours later, Paula died. Officially her cause of death was the fire but, Artemis and Dick knew, she was murdered. Dick took Artemis home, they had to stay to sign a few papers but after that they couldn't stand to stay there any longer.

Dick pulled into the driveway of their house, he looked over at Artemis, she cried herself to sleep. Dick carried her into their house, Artemis opened her eyes to see Dick carrying her into the house "Dick…" she muttered, Dick looked at her and smiled weakly

"It hurts" she said, Dick knew what she meant, his entire family died when he was eight. She rested her head on his chest when they sat on the couch, "…Does it get easier?" she asked, he wanted to say yes but he couldn't, because it didn't. Dick's parents died twelve years ago and it still hurt.

Dick didn't say anything, he just comforted her as she slowly feel asleep in his arms. Dick didn't sleep at all, Sportsmaster haunted his thoughts. The same thought ran though his head again and again 'What if he comes after Artemis' he couldn't get the thought of his mind

* * *

When Artemis's eyes opened she wasn't where she was when she fell asleep, she was lying in her bed but Dick wasn't next to her. She slowly got up, memories of the day before flooded back into her mind, she left the room, looking for Dick.

She walked into the training room that Dick called his own personal Batcave, she found his. He was slamming his fist into a punching bag over and over, "Dick…" she muttered, he didn't hear her, "Dick…" she tried again a little louder, he still didn't hear. He kept hitting the bag, "Dick!" she exclaimed, he heard her, he slammed his fist one last time, punching a hole straight through the bag.

He pulled his hand back to his side, he turned to Artemis. Artemis sighed, his knuckles were bleeding, Dick walked over to her, "I-I'm sorry" he muttered, Artemis hugged his chest. They stood their until a knock came at the door, Dick pulled away from her.

Dick pulled open the door, It was the team, all of them. Wally was the first one to speak "Hey man, we heard" he stated plainly as they all rushed to Artemis. They told her comforting things, they heard a crash and a slam. They all went toward the noise, it was a fist size in the wall. Dick was gone.

* * *

Nightwing stood over the unconscious bodies of the thugs, he glanced at some of the thugs. Broken nose, shattered collarbone, broken forearm – and that's just one thug. He shook his head as he turned to leave. He zipped up to a rooftop

Nightwing jumped from roof to roof until he skidded to a stop. He jumped to the ground and landed near a bank, he walked past several cop cars. He swung through the doors, his eyes widened. Sportsmaster was standing in the middle of the bank surrounded by thugs. Nightwing clenched his fist and sprinted to him.

He threw a pellet down and smoke consumed the room, there was several crashes and snaps, when the smoke left the room, it was just Sportsmaster and Nightwing. Nightwing had a grin on his face "I'm going to enjoy this" he muttered as hey sprinted toward Sportsmaster.

A flash of red and yellow sped by and Nightwing was at least three miles away from the bank. His anger grew "Wally" he muttered.

By the time Nightwing got back to the bank Sportsmaster was gone, captured by Aqualad and Kid Flash.

Dick went back to his house. Artemis was waiting for him, she sighed "Dick… what would you have done if Wally didn't stop you" she asked reluctantly, Dick looked down, he honestly didn't know. Artemis stood and walked closer to him "Dick… I don't like him any more than you do but…" she paused "We can't sink to his level"

Dick sighed "Artemis… I don't show it but I have fears, just like everyone else" he smiled weakly "Before I met you, my fear was bats" he chuckled "Yeah, Bruce made me terrified of bats… but now my biggest fear isn't anything like that… it's losing you" he lost his smile, he was completely serious.

Artemis didn't know what to say, she just hugged his chest tightly "I'm not going anywhere" she whispered. That was all he needed.

 **Well, that was my version of Huntress's death... I know that's not how it really happened but I just got some ideas in my head. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, Review**


	11. Twins!

Two Months Later

Dick smiled brightly at Artemis as they waited in the waiting room, they're in doctor's office. They can finally find out what the gender of the baby is.

Dick had told her over and over that it was a girl but she had always wanted a boy. A nurse came in the waiting room with a bright smile at him "Mr. and Ms. Grayson" she said. Artemis shot a glare at Dick, he smiled and shrugged, "You told me you hate the name Crock" he said cockily as they went to the room that the nurse led them to.

Artemis clutched Dick's hand as the Doctor came back with the sonogram results. The doctor smiled at the two when he walked into the room "Okay Ms. Grayson, we have some news" he told her, she squeezed Dick's hand a bit harder.

"Well, there's absolutely nothing wrong. The other news is that… well you actually have twins instead of just one baby" he explained to them. Dick's mouth hung open a bit "Twins?" he repeated, the doctor nodded "As far as the gender of the babies, one is a male and the other is female. Dick's shock turned to glee

The doctor left them to talk. Dick smiled at Artemis "Twins" she repeated, he nodded "Twins!" he cried.

* * *

Dick clutched her hand as they walked into their house. Wally was waiting for them with his feet kicked up on the table, Zatanna was next to him. Dick rolled his eye "How did you even get in here?" he asked slightly irritated. Wally reached into his pocket and pulled out a key "You left this outside" he smirked

Zatanna walked up to her friend "Artemis, tell us the good news!" she cried, Wally grinned as he looked at her stomach "Nice bump" he joked, Zatanna smacked him in the back of his head. Artemis sat next to her friend "We're having twins!" she cried unable to keep in her excitement in.

Artemis and Zatanna talked about the babies again, mostly about how there's two instead of one. Dick and Wally just hung around and ate some food.

It was getting late, Dick invited the two to stay for dinner but they declined, it was just Dick and Artemis. Dick sat her plate down and sat next to her, he looked at her and smiled, "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, he chuckled "Nope. You're just beautiful" he said.

"You're just saying that because you got what you wanted" she told him, he tilted his head "How so?" he asked, she scoffed "You wanted a girl, and now you're getting one" she smiled, Dick laughed "Well you wanted a boy and now you're getting one" he joked, Artemis's face lit up "Twins" she repeated.

 **Sorry it's so short just wanted to get the twins information in there. Reveiw!**


	12. Fallen Solider

Nightwing groaned as he waited for Batman "Forty-Seven… Forty-Eight… Forty-Nine… Fifty" he counted as did push-ups, He heard a scoff. Nightwing looked at the shadow, A tall figure with a red helmet came out of the darkness "Hey Dick-Bird" the figure greeted. Nightwing only knew one person that called him that, "Jay" he greeted

Nightwing put a smile on his face "What's up" he continued, Red Hood sat on the ledge "Why didn't you tell me I was going to be an uncle?" he asked cockily. Nightwing wasn't surprised anymore "I get it, you're a detective, good job" he joked, Red Hood rolled his eyes underneath his helmet.

Batman walked silently behind the two brothers "Ready?" he asked, Nightwing turned to him and nodded, Red Hood didn't bother answering as he jumped into action. They all snuck into the Ace Chemicals building, The Joker paced the room "Harley? HARLEY!" he screamed, Quinn rushed to his side and handed him something.

* * *

Batman had instructed the two to wait for his signal but Jason couldn't keep his anger in any longer, he leapt out of the shadows and lunged towards the clown. Batman cursed under his breath and chased after his son, while the two went after Joker and his goons they had neglected to see one goon run out of the room with something that looked of importance.

Nightwing chased after the goon. He entered the shadows in order to get an advantage in the fight, he noticed a goon typing something into a computer, he prepared to leap into the fight until he noticed something off. The goon wasn't Joker's, he was Two Face's. Nightwing's widened as he realized what the goon was doing.

He was entering code into a bomb.

The goon ran off, Nightwing looked at the computer, he had twenty seconds. Nightwing rushed into the room he was previously in, he yelled something illegible towards Batman and Red Hood, they glanced in his direction. Nightwing knew it was now of never, he drop kicked his brother and his father out of the building. They fell to a safe distance but he was still inside.

 _BOOM!_

The explosion echoed through the city, Batman and Red Hood stood in horror at the crumbling building, Red hood sprinted to the rubble, he started to flip pieces of rubble, searching for his brother, "DICK!" he cried over and over. Batman put his hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm sorry" he muttered.

A sickly laughter echoed over the area, The Joker. Red Hood exploded with anger when he heard it "You!" he cried, Joker coughed up blood "Well… that was _fun!_ " he joked, Red Hood lunged at him and smashed his fist into Joker's face over and over.

After Batman realized what happened he pulled his son off of the clown. Joker was unconscious on the ground. Dick is dead… Bruce couldn't believe it; his son was dead… again.

 **A/N: So there it is Dick's (supposed) death… don't hate me too much. I'll fix everything… in due time**


	13. Snow

Artemis's eyes fluttered open, Dick wasn't next to her. He was usually back when she woke up, but she wasn't too concerned. There was knock on the door, she knew this wasn't good. Dick liked to slip in through the window. She opened the door to see Jason with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry" he managed to mutter out. She knew what happened, Dick is dead.

She felt numb. She let tears flow freely down her face as she fell to her knees, "N-no it's not true" she managed to get out as Jason tried to comfort her.

 _Two Hours Late – Unknown Location_

Dick felt something cold on his forehead, he shot up. The light that was above him was blinding, as his eyes adjusted to the room he saw a woman… girl more like it, she couldn't have been more than fourteen. He tried to escape from the table but his wrists were hand cuffed to a leg of the table. The girl smirked at him "Sorry… I just saw all the scars, you could be dangerous" she said referencing to the handcuffs.

Dick looked at his chest, he felt a stinging pain in his ribcage, he wasn't wearing a shirt or a mask, the girl was staring at his body, she tilted her head at him "Who's Artemis?" she asked, Dick's eyes widened as started to remember everything. Artemis. The Babies… Joker.

"You were saying her name in your sleep" she explained, Dick sighed "You have to let me go" he ordered, she wagged her finger at him "No, I believe the correct thing to say is 'Hi! I'm *blank* who are you?', you see? Now you try" she smiled at him, Dick grunted "Listen I don't have time play games, I need to leave _now!"_ he screamed, this caused the girl to jump.

The girl put her hands up in surrender, "Fine… You're welcome by the way" she muttered unlocking his cuffs, he looked at her "How did I get here?" he asked, she smiled at him "I'm Snow" she introduced, he assumed this wasn't her name but her nickname because of her snow white hair, he nodded "Well Snow, How did I get here?" he repeated, she sighed.

"After I heard the explosion I rushed to the scene, some guy with a red mask and Batman were leaving with Joker when I got there" she paused "I looked around for anything that might be valuable but I found you instead" she smirked "You were barely breathing when I found you" she finished, he looked down at his stiches in his side, on his arm, and some on his thigh (that were uncomfortably close to something _very_ important) he was impressed "You did this by yourself?" he asked, she happily nodded

She ran over to grab something, it was his shirt "You're Nightwing!" she cried, "I'm like your biggest fan!" she explained, he chuckled. He tried to stand but his leg seared with pain, he leaned against the table, she panicked a bit as she rushed to get crutches for Dick

* * *

He thanked her as he wobbled around on the crutches. Snow was melting, she loved Nightwing, she was holding her phone in her hand, Dick noticed how she was staring at her phone "Want a picture?" he asked with a smile on his, she happily nodded. Dick pulled on his shirt and mask for the picture

Snow and Nightwing snapped a few pictures, Snow almost exploded with happiness. Dick looked at her "I need your help again" he told her, she looked him attentively.

 **So, there it is... I made my second OC. What do you guys think of Snow? Artemis and Dick will be reunited soon!**


	14. Reunion

Dick leaned against Snow as he walked up to his and Artemis's house. He grunted as his leg felt immense pressure walking, Snow smiled at him as he walked up to the front door. He knocked three times, he definitely heard more than one people sobbing from inside the house. He heard a sniff "Please… come back later" the voice belonged to Wally.

Dick knocked louder this time, it stung at his side but he needed someone to get the door open. He heard loud footsteps coming towards the door. It swung open, "What the Fuck! Can't you tel-" Jason's voice boomed until it came to a sudden stop.

He didn't say anything, he just hugged his brother tightly. Jason of all people should know that no member of the Bat-family is ever dead. Dick leaned on Jason as he walked in the house, "Miss me?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Artemis looked up at him in shock, she didn't hesitate to run from her friends sides to Dick, they slightly collided, Dick felt a searing pain in his side but it didn't matter. He dropped his crutches and hugged Artemis tightly, "Like I said – Can't get rid of me that easy" he joked.

* * *

Dick explained everything, he told them about the bomb, about how Snow found him and stitched him up. Artemis had obviously been crying for hours and Dick could see it, he felt guilty. Dick had gone through this with Jason but he imagined that her pain was worse than his ever was.

Artemis didn't leave his side one time that day, Artemis smiled at the girl with snow white hair. She motioned for her to come closer, Snow walked closer, "Thank you" is all Artemis said, Snow nodded and turned to leave. Dick hobbled over to her as she left, he smiled brightly at her. He handed her a picture.

It was a printed out version of the selfie they took earlier with writing on it.

 _Snow  
Thank you for everything you've done for me and my family.  
I found some info on you and I know how hard your life has been  
If you ever need anything call this number.  
Nightwing aka Dick Grayson_

There was a number underneath the note. Snow smiled brightly and nodded as she left the house. Dick went back to his friends.

Dick sat next to a sleeping Artemis, he smiled. Almost everybody was there, Wally, Zatanna, Bruce, Jason, Damian, Tim, and Barbra. They were all there to see Dick come back from the dead. Bruce smiled, Dick hasn't seen Bruce smile since Jason came back, it was a rare occasion.

As Jason explained to him how Artemis reacted to his supposed death Dick's glee turned to worry. He knew that stress at this level was never good.

* * *

Eventually everybody left, they all were hesitant at first but after Dick promised them that they were fine they all left. Artemis's eyes opened, her head was against Dick's chest, she was smiling but tears flowed down her face.

Dick put his hand on her cheek, "What's wrong" he asked, she shook her head, "Nothing… I just thought it was all a dream" she answered as she laid her head back on his chest. Dick sighed "Artemis are you okay? Because I read online that any type of stress is never good" he explained, Artemis didn't know this

"I-I think so" she stuttered, Dick smiled "Maybe we should go see the doctor… just in case" he asked, her face was pale as she nodded.

A few hours later they showed up at doctor's office. Dick told the nurse "Mr. and Ms. Grayson" again, but this time Artemis didn't say anything, she was okay with it. Artemis was worried sick when they waited for the test to come back.

The doctor came into the room, "Okay Ms. Grayson, the stress you told us about will have some side effects" he explained, Artemis's heart almost stopped, his pause felt like centuries, "But, there shouldn't be any sort of major effects" he continued, Artemis and Dick's heart beating went back to normal.

* * *

They stayed a little longer to run some tests but nothing was extremely out of the ordinary. Artemis clutched Dick's hand all the way back to their house, Dick hobbled into the house with Artemis following closely behind. Dick sat down, Artemis laid next to him, "I'm sorry" he muttered, Artemis looked at him curiously.

"What for?" she asked, Dick shook his head, "Artemis… this is all my fault, I shouldn't have left yesterday. If you would have had a miscarriage, I would have never forgiven myself" he explained, Artemis scoffed "Dick… If you wouldn't have left then Jay and Bruce would both be dead. Besides everything worked out. That girl saved you and you came back." She tried to convince him, Dick smiled weakly "Yeah… I saved their asses" he joked, Artemis giggled "Yep. You're back"

 **A/N: So there it is, The Reunion. Also this isn't the last time we'll see Snow, I have a very interesting plan for her. Review!**


	15. A Hero in Need

**A/N: Sorry there hasn't been any recent chapters, the site has been down due to a black out. I couldn't post anything, again so sorry**

Dick and Artemis have been reunited. A month ago Nightwing risked his life to save Batman and Red Hood, he nearly died but he was saved by a young girl named Snow, she hasn't been seen by Dick or Artemis since Dick came back. Dick told her if she needed anything she could ask him, now she needed help.

It was around ten o'clock, Dick sat on the couch while Artemis snuggled closely to him. There was a faint knock at the door, Artemis got up to answer the door. She pulled it open to reveal Snow, beaten and bloody. Artemis gasped "Snow?" she asked, Snow gave her a reddened smile, the same one Dick has given her before.

Dick went to get some medical supplies while Artemis watched after the young girl, Artemis gently touched Snow's hand "What happened" she asked softly, Snow sighed "I'm sorry to bother you, I tried to do the vigilante thing but it didn't work out too well" she explained, Artemis sighed "Do your parents know you're out?" she asked, tears welled up in Snow's eyes

"My parents are dead" she stated simply, Artemis felt sympathy for the girl. "Who watches over you" she asked concerned, Snow shrugged "I do… I guess" she told her simply, Artemis noticed that she was slightly underweight. Dick came back with an ice pack and several other supplies

* * *

After Dick patched her up, Artemis gave her leftovers of what they ate that night. She quickly ate, they could tell she was hungry. Dick and Artemis discussed in hushed whispers, they both nodded in agreement as they finished their conversation. Dick sat next to Snow as she ate, "Snow… do you want to stay here?" he asked concerned for the girl, she looked at him "What?" she asked stuffing more pasta into her mouth.

"I know you don't have a place to stay, if you want to stay here, you can" he explained, Snow thought for a second, she nodded "Thank you" she said, they didn't know it but Snow hasn't had a place to stay since she was eleven.

They gave her one of the four guest bedrooms. She seemed grateful to have her own bed.

* * *

The next morning Dick woke up several hours before Artemis, he trained for a few hours every day, he could freely walk now, but he still had to get back in fighting condition. Snow walked in on him while he was training, she tapped his shoulder, he turned to her. She had a tank top on that was probably Artemis's because it was too big for her.

"I know this might be a lot to ask but…" she paused "Can you train me?" she asked reluctantly, he sighed "Snow… I don't want you to be like me" he explained, this sentence shocked her. She shook her head "Are you kidding? You're awesome, I've looked up to you since you were Robin. I would give anything to be like you" she explained with a smile on her face.

Dick sighed, "Okay, do you really want to fight?" he asked, "More than anything" she answered back, Dick smiled at her "Okay, show me what you got" he held his fist in a defensive position, Snow gulped.

Snow rushed at him, she swung at him over and over again, she didn't hit him once. He easily dodged the swings, he did not try to swing at her though. Snow panted with her hands on her knees, Dick handed her a water bottle, he smirked at her "We have a lot of work to do" he told her.

* * *

Artemis's eye fluttered open, Dick wasn't next to her, he was usually training in the morning. She walked into the kitchen, there was no sign of Dick or Snow. She walked into the training room to find Snow hitting a punching bag. Artemis became furious, she walked angrily towards Dick.

She pulled him away from the room, "What's up?" he asked nonchalantly, Artemis glared daggers at him, "Mis' she wants to fight" he defended, "Dick, she's fourteen" she argued back, Dick scoffed "Babe, I was nine when I started and you were like six" he told her, Artemis became more mad at him, Dick put his hand one her shoulder and smirked "Arty, she's being trained by me and I'm the best, she won't get hurt" he promised, Artemis sighed and nodded.

Dick went back into the training room and continued with Snow


	16. Mom

One Month Later

Dick has been training Snow for the past month, she has gotten impressive, she could rival Tim. After they discussed it Artemis and Dick asked if Snow wanted to stay here permanently, she said yes. Legally Dick and Artemis are Snow's adoptive parents and now Snow is begging her vigilante career with her adoptive father.

* * *

Snow sat on the ledge of the building waiting for Dick to prepare. She was jumping up and down with excitement, this is the first time her and Dick have gone on patrol together, she has overcome petty crimes, purse mugging, stick ups, and sometimes drug deals but she has never done anything like this.

Nightwing stared deadly at the jewelry store, the alarmed went off, Nightwing turned to Snow "Ready?" he asked, Snow glanced down at her costume, it was a version of Artemis's costume but it was white. She nodded nervously, Nightwing smiled and jumped off the building.

Snow looked down to the ground and gulped, she was at least ten stories into the air. She took a few steps back before she launched herself into the air, she pulled out her bow that Artemis gave her, she shot an arrow and used the zip line that was attached to swing into the store.

She smashed through the window, the three thugs looked at her and aimed their guns at her, Nightwing flipped out of the shadows and broke one of the thugs nose, he cried out in pain. Snow pulled out her bow and hit one of the thugs in the shoulder, he fell to the ground, the last thug charged her. She pulled out her bow to fire again but she froze, she felt like she couldn't move.

The thug ran at her, she managed to fire an arrow but she missed badly, the thug was inches away from her when Nightwing kicked his knee into his throat. He fell to the ground, Nightwing helped Snow up, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned, she nodded, but he could tell that she was shaken up by the experience.

* * *

Dick carried Snow inside of the house as she slept, Dick laid her down in her bedroom. Artemis was waiting for them, "Dick, is she okay?" she asked, Dick shrugged "I don't think so… she froze up when somebody came at her" he explained, he paused for a moment "I'm worried about her" he finished, Artemis nodded "I know… this is why I didn't want her to do this" she explained, Dick snorted

"What's funny?" she asked with a bit of irritation in her voice, Dick smiled "Since we adopted her, you've been treating her like your actual daughter" he explained his snickering, Artemis thought about it… and she did, she treated Snow like she was her own daughter.

Later Artemis and Dick went to sleep but Artemis couldn't shake what Dick said.

* * *

Dick woke the next morning before the girls got up, he made them breakfast, while Dick was doing so Artemis took it upon herself to check on Snow.

Artemis walked into her room, Snow was wearing pajama pants and a sweat shirt that was too large for her, Snow looked over at her and smiled "Morning Arty" she greeted, Artemis smiled back at her but she was concerned "Hey Snow… are you okay… Dick told me what happened… I'm worried about you" she explained, Snow lost her smile and sighed

"I've never shot anyone before… when I shot the thug with the bow… it kinda freaked me out" she explained, Artemis sighed "You don't have to do this you know…" she stated, Snow paused "Do you know why I want to do this?" she asked, Artemis assumed it was because she looked up to Dick but she wasn't positive. She shook her head, "My dad left my mom after I was born… My mom took her anger out on me… all of it" she muttered

Artemis shook her head, Snow laughed a bit, Artemis tilted her head a bit "What?" she asked simply, Snow shook her head "It's stupid" she muttered, Artemis put her hand on Snow's shoulder "You can tell me" she told her truthfully. Snow smiled at her "You and Dick are like the parents I never had. Dick is like an overprotective dad and you worry sick about me like a mom" she explained, Artemis smiled brightly "We're your family now" she stated

Snow nodded, "Rachel" she said, Artemis didn't know what the name meant, "What?" she asked, Snow smiled "Rachel, It's my real name… my sister named me… before she was murdered" she said sadly. Artemis pulled her into a hug and they stood there until they went to eat Dick's breakfast.

 **A/N: So there it is, I tried to get Snow's backstory in there but in case some things aren't clear here it is – Snow was an infant whenever her father left, Snow's mother was an abusive to Snow and her sister, one day Snow's sister was sexually assaulted and murdered in front of Snow, the same would have happened to her if Robin (Dick Grayson) hadn't saved her. After her daughter's death, Snow's mother became more abusive towards Snow until Snow's mother died in a car crash, after her mother's death Snow was on the run until she found Nightwing near death, and you know the rest…**


	17. Dad

Nightwing waited for something to happen, anything. His adoptive daughter smiled at him "You okay Dick-Bird?" she asked from the rooftop across from him. Nightwing rolled his eyes, Jason has been over at their house and he's been talking to Snow… telling her everything about her new father.

"I'm just bored S" he explained as he did his fourth sit up, he likes to work out when he's bored, "Don't worry Dickie, something will happ-" she was cut off by an explosion that came from underneath Nightwing. He flew backwards, he cried out in pain, Snow slowly realized what was happening "Dad!" she cried out as she rushed to him.

She turned on her comm as she rushed to her dad "Wally, I need help, my dad is down, and someone just blew up a building" she told him into her comm, "Roger" Kid Flash answered back, she jumped onto the building that Nightwing was on, "Please don't be dead, Please don't be dead" she said to herself as she ran to him.

Nightwing was barely conscious when she reached him, he was bleeding heavily in his right side and he might have a concussion, "M-Manor" he muttered out before he lost his consciousness, Kid Flash sped behind her "Get him out of here, we got this" he told her, she nodded as she lifted her father over he shoulders and made their way to his bike.

* * *

As she sped away she saw Aqualad putting out the fire, and Zatanna and Kid Flash saving the people inside. Snow almost lauched herself off the bike when she stopped, she carried her father to the steps of the Manor, she rapidly knocked on the door. A few moments later, Alfred arrived at the door, "Ah Miss Sno- Good Heavens! What happened to Master Dick" he asked concerned, "Explosion" she told him simply as they rushed inside.

Alfred took Dick away from Snow and pulled him onto a table to stich him up, After Snow called Artemis and made aware of what was going on, she broke down. So many things she needed to say to him that she might never get to, If she died today, then she would remember Dick as her father, not some man she never met, Dick took her in when she needed help, Dick has repaid her a thousand times over after she saved his life, Dick saved her life too.

Tim sat next to her, he hugged her tightly, he always giggled whenever she called him 'Uncle Tim' he was the one that gave her some pointers when training against Dick, she really felt like he was her family too.

Eventually she fell asleep but her father's condition did not once slip her mind.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, she was in her bed at their house, she wondered how she got there at first but then her adoptive – No, her father came to mind. She put on some clean clothes and rushed into the living room. She found her dad smiling at her, sitting on a couch, his stomach was completely bandaged up and he had several burns on his back but other than that he was still his normal self.

She rushed over and hugged him, he winced at first but it didn't bother him after he remembered something, he tapped his chin with his index finger as she pulled out of the hug "You know… I like the nickname you gave me instead of Dickie-Bird" he paused, "Yeah… Dad, it rolls right off the tongue" he joked. She smiled as she nodded and hugged him again.

 **A/N: Okay, After I did a chapter around Artemis and Snow, I wanted to do one with her and Dick. Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to get back to Dick and Artemis, with some family aspects of the three thrown in there.**


	18. Crazy Family

Dick groaned, Artemis and Snow looked at him from the kitchen, "Babe just relax, you've got at least two months off. Just enjoy it" Artemis tried, Snow giggled at her dad "By that time, we're going to have some 'new' editions to the fam" sh said looking at Artemis's stomach, Artemis happily nodded.

Dick huffed and relaxed. Then, he chuckled to himself, he thought about how far they've come, Dick was a small goofy kid, now he was a six feet two inch leader. Artemis shut everybody out, he would have never imagined they would have become the best of friends or more than friends.

Then there was Snow, she came into the room and laid her head on Dick's chest, Dick and Artemis adopted her a month and a half ago. Snow treated them like her real parents, Snow treated Dick more like a dad because she never had one. Snow would always loved her real mom, she was abusive but Snow never blamed her, she resented her dad, never blamed her mom. But she still treated Artemis like a mother.

Artemis came into the room to see the two fast asleep, she smiled brightly, the two are close.

Artemis walked into her and Dick's bedroom, a hand covered her mouth, her first instinct was to fight back but she couldn't, so she tried to scream but before she could even try she was unconscious.

* * *

A few minutes later Dick's eyes fluttered open, he gently laid Snow down on the couch, he looked around the room but there was no Artemis, Dick assumed that she may have gone to the store for something. That's what he thought before he found the letter -

Grayson

If you ever want to see her again, you will face me

Meet me at Gotham Park at 9:00 tonight

Come Alone.

Dick felt a sudden rush of anger, an anger like he's never felt before. He ran into the living room, he found Snow who was now awake "What's wrong, Pop?" she asked with a smile, "Suit up... And call 'them'," he ordered, Snow nodded, if he wanted them then it was serious.

* * *

9:00 A.M. - Gotham Park

Nightwing walked into the park, alone. There came a sickly laughter over the entire park, spotlights shined towards Nighwing, then he showed. Deathstroke appeared without a helmet on, he was closely followed by a group of people - Joker, Riddler, Harley Quinn, and Solo Grundy, "Nightwing... You shouldn't have come alone. Meet my friends" Deathstroke grinned.

Joker quickly threw three joker cards towards Nightwing, but before they could hit him, they were all three white arrows, Nightwing grinned back at him, "I didn't come alone. Meet my family" he said as Snow, Red Hood, Robin, and Red Robin jumped out of the darkness.

Nightwing lunged toward Artemis who was a few yards away from the fight, Red Hood jumped on Solomon Grundy's back, he put three bullets in the back of his skull "Don't mess with my future sister in law" he said as he left to help Nightwing.

Robin jumped toward Joker, he crashed his fist into his jaw, Joker wiped blood away from his lips "I get stuck with baby bird" he joked as he crackled, Robin snorted as he swung his foot toward the clown, he broke his nose, he slammed his kneecap into Joker's jaw, "I still don't get why father bothers with you" he said as he walked away.

Red Robin gave a swift kick to Riddle and he fell unconscious. Snow took Harley, she has never faced a big villain before, but she didn't hesitate to fire a few arrows at Harley, being an acrobat she easily dodged the arrows. Harley threw an switch blade at Snow, after a few months of training with Dick she's grown into a great acrobat. She did a backflip and dodged the knife

Snow rapidly swung her fist at Harley, she fell to the ground. Snow did it, "Yes!" She cried, her attention returned back to her mother. Nighwing held her in his arms and smiled at Snow "Let's go home"

* * *

Hours later Bruce arrived at his sons house, he opened the door which was unlocked, everything was gone, the furniture, Snow, Dick, and Artemis, they were all gone. Except for a note -

 _I'm Sorry, I can't do this anymore. We can't do this anymore. Me, Artemis, and Snow are leaving, I can't tell you where but We're done, We're a family and I don't know what I would do if I lost any of them._

 _Goodbye Bruce_

A/N: So that's it, don't worry I'm going to make a sequel to this story very soon, but for now, that's it.


	19. Sequel

**I just uploaded the first chapter to the Sequel to this story... Hint - It's called The Bird and The Archer Book Two. Thank you guys for reading part one, I hope you enjoy!**


	20. Announcement!

Wow... it's been a while since I've wote for this site. I have something pretty cool to announce, I will be rewriting The Bird and Archer. I hope you're as excited as I am I've already started and I can't wait to upload it!


End file.
